Syndrome prénuptial
by Hermaline
Summary: « Pourquoi je suis en caleçon ? » Ok, c’est pas le principal de la fic, mais ça donne envie de lire non ?


Titre : Syndrome prénuptial (je me suis fait violence pour trouver un titre potable)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : on va dire... 9 (plutôt vers la fin)

Genre : Romance (quoique c'est dramatique pour le pauvre personnage lol)

Résumé : « Pourquoi je suis en caleçon ? » Ok, c'est pas le principal de la fic, mais ça donne envie de lire non ?

Note : Ba voilà, ça vient de me prendre, là, tout de suite, j'étais en train de lire le nouvel arrivage de fics (très bon cru) tout en m'en voulant d'avoir oublié d'envoyer les miennes (et y en a pas mal pour une fois). Bref, je me rattraperais. Donc, je lisais et puis, ça m'ait venu. Pourtant, les fics n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que je vais écrire !

Dédicace : Ba… Euh… A Violette tiens, peut-être qu'elle lira ça un jour !

**Syndrome prénuptial**

Elle s'avança. Magnifique. Elle était magnifique. La robe parfaitement blanche. Tout était parfaitement parfait. Elle s'avançait donc, au bras d'un général Hammond ravi d'avoir été choisi pour la conduire. Il pensa un instant à Jacob. Parti trop tôt pour voir ça. La musique résonnait dans un église assez pleine. La famille du marié étant plus conséquente qu'on ne l'aurai pensé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel dans un costume parfaitement repassé qui le fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Teal'c, était, ba comme d'habitude. Un chapeau élégant, conseillé par Daniel, bien vissé sur sa tête. C'était dommage car le jaffa était très fier de ses cheveux nouvellement réapparus (lol). Cassie, en merveilleuse demoiselle d'honneur contemplait avec des yeux brillants la mariée s'avancer et cachait très mal son excitation . Il pensa à Janet. Elle aussi partie trop vite pour voir ça. Pourtant, SG 1 était intacte, une vraie chance.

Sam avait sur les lèvres un petit sourire crispé qu'il connaissait tant. Elle tournait la tête à droite à gauche comme pour vérifier que tout le monde était là, que personne n'était en retard ou avait changé d'avis. Mais comment pouvait-on décider de ne pas voir cette merveilleuse jeune femme en robe de mariée ? Malgré cette question à la réponse évidente, elle continuait de répertorier les invités, jetant au passage des coups d'œils au plafond de l'église, aux murs de l'église, aux vitraux de l'église… bref à tout sauf à lui.

Elle s'arrêta enfin. Et le fixa enfin. Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de sentiments et les yeux de Sam se troublèrent. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait renoncer, mais elle se tourna vers le prêtre. La cérémonie commença.

Comme d'habitude, il n'écouta rien. Se contentant de fixer encore et encore la magnifique mariée qui, elle, semblait écouter attentivement. Ce regard insistant lui valu un coup d'œil réprobateur de Daniel et Jack tenta de se concentrer sur la citation de la Bible. Peine perdue. Décidément, les cérémonies n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Même celle-ci. Le dénouement approchait. Non. La chorale que Sam avait choisi après en avoir écouter une bonne vingtaine se leva et entama un chant qui s'avéra long et très répétitif. Il montrait clairement des signes d'impatience. Son colonel se tourna un moment vers lui, et lui sourit. Puis se remit à chanter. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Car il put entendre sa jolie voix, ce qui lui permit de supporter plus facilement ce chant religieux. Ils se rassirent. Le prêtre déclara, comme souvent, « Vous pouvez vous asseoir » et un bruit sourd de bancs qui craquent s'en suivit.

Les vœux furent échangés. Cassie commençait également à s'impatienter et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Daniel qui restait impassible, tout comme Teal'c. Le général Hammond souriait en voyant la jeune fille se dandiner inconsciemment et observa le général O'Neill. Calme. Du moins, en apparence.

Teal'c se pencha vers Daniel et les deux amis échangèrent quelques mots où Jack n'entendit que la fin : « bientôt Teal'c ». Le regard de l'archéologue croisa celui du militaire. L'échange aurait pu durer plus temps si une voix bien connue n'avait entamé la phrase tant attendue.

Pr : Mademoiselle Samantha Elizabeth Carter, voulez-vous… (il me semble qu'on commence toujours par l'homme mais là, je devais changer)

Son attention décrocha une fois encore. Seule la réponse lancée d'une voix étonnement tremblante le sortit de sa soudaine léthargie.

S : Oui.

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé qui serait dans quelques secondes maintenant son mari. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage. Jack en fut désarmé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la suite.

Pr : Monsieur Peter Richard Shanahan (j'ai mis les deux prénoms que je détestait le plus lol), voulez-vous prendre Samantha Elizabeth Carter pour épouse ?

NON !

Il se redressa vivement et jeta des coups d'œils apeurés autour de lui. Rejetant les draps dans un mouvement sec, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. S'aventurant en caleçon et pieds nus dans les couloirs de la base.

Il arriva enfin à destination et frappa fortement sur la porte. Il attendit, impatiemment, que celle-ci s'ouvre.

C'est une Samantha Carter endormie, les cheveux en bataille, baillant sans ménagement qui lui ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'homme qui incarnait son visiteur, troubleur de sommeil se voulant préparateur.

S : Mon… mon général ?

Jack pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

J : Vous n'avez pas fait ça !

S : Fait quoi ?

Ses sourcils n'auraient pu aller plus haut.

J : Fait ce que vous savez !

S : Mais fait quoi ?

Ni une ni deux, il lui empoigna sa main gauche et parcourut des yeux celle-ci.

J : Si ! Vous l'avez fait ! Vous avez une alliance !

S : Evidemment !

J : Donc, vous avouez !

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se demanda si c'était elle ou lui qui était sous influence extra-terrestre.

S : Mais évidemment, que j'ai une bague, de fiançailles d'ailleurs, et…

J : De fiançailles ! Donc, vous allez vous marier !

S : Mais vous le savez très bien ! Puisque vous…

J : Il est hors de question que vous vous mariez ! C'est clair Carter !

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus parfaitement réveillés maintenant le contemplaient et ne pouvaient se détacher.

S : Mais… Jack ! Réveille-toi enfin !

Il sursauta et son regard perdu lorgna tout autour de lui. Il se gratta vivement la nuque et prit un air suspicieux.

J : Où est Peter !

S : Qui ?

J : Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler ! Peter ! Ton fiancé !

S : Mon fiancé ? Mais c'est toi mon fiancé !

J : Quoi ?

Jack semblait franchement étonné et Sam commença à avoir sérieusement peur.

S : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ca va ?

J : Mais… il est quelle heure ?

S : Cinq heures !

J : Cinq heures ?

S : Oui.

J : De quel jour ?

S : Du samedi 24. Le jour de notre mariage.

J : Tu veux dire, de ton mariage avec Peter !

Elle s'énerva franchement.

S : Bon tu m'énerves avec ton Peter ! Ca va faire un an que j'ai rompu avec lui ! Faudrait te mettre à la page !

J ???

S : Non mais oh ! Aurais-tu oublier ces six derniers mois !

J : Hein ?

S : Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as bu ou quoi !

J (interdit) : Non !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et aperçut Daniel sortir de sa chambre, proche de la sienne.

D : C'est quoi se boucan ! (apercevant Jack) C'est pas l'heure de se lever Jack ! Le mariage n'est que dans… six heures !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Daniel repartir se coucher.

J : Le mariage ! Donc, tu te maries bien avec Peter !

S : Ca commence à bien faire avec ton Peter ! C'est avec TOI que je marie !

J : Avec moi ?

S : Et je commence sérieusement à me demander si c'est une bonne idée…

J : Mais… mais… tu as dit oui à Peter !

S (sarcastique) : Ah bon ? Quand ça !

J : Mais là, tout de suite, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'es pas habillée ? Et pourquoi on est à la base et… pourquoi je suis en caleçon ?

Sam croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

J : J'ai rêvé ! C'est ça ? J'ai rêvé ? Alors tu n'es pas marié à Peter… et… c'est moi que tu épouses ?

Elle soupira excédée.

J : Ce que je suis rassuré !

S : Et moi qui pensait que c'était la mariée qui devait être stressée… faut croire que j'avais tort…

J : Bon ça va hein !

Elle sourit devant son air réprobateur et fut soulagée de le voir enfin redevenu lui-même.

S : Il n'empêche, ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage ! Tu le sais !

J : Et toi tu sais très bien qu'on se serait vu au mess pour le petit-déjeuner de toute façon…

S : Je peux aller dormir maintenant ?

J : Bien sûr mademoiselle ! (s'avançant) Je me ferais un plaisir de…

S (posant une main ferme sur son torse) : Ni compte pas !

J : Mais…

S : Le général O'Neill va retourner gentiment dans ses quartiers pendant que le colonel Carter va aller, ou du moins, tenter de dormir encore un peu.

J : Mais…

S : Ne me force pas à répéter !

J (marmonnant) : Tête de mule…

Il commença à partir. Il se retourna cependant en plein milieu du couloir alors que son colonel entamait, avec soulagement, la fermeture de la porte.

J : Comment ça se fait qu'on se marie ?

S (énervée) : Ba tu m'as demandé, j'ai dit oui et puis voilà !

J : Mais on a pas le droit ! On est militaires !

S : Faut que j'aille te la chercher la dérogation dans ton bureau !

J : Ah ! On a une dérogation !

Sam le regarda une dernière fois et claqua la porte.

S (criant) : A tout à l'heure quand tu seras redescendu sur Terre ! Et t'as intérêt d'être bien réveillé cette fois-ci parce que je dis non sinon !

J (idem) : Même pas vrai !

Elle rouvrit la porte et contre toute attente, sourit.

S (soupirant) : Quand même, y a des fois où je me demande vraiment comme j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi.

J : Sans doute grâce à mon incroyable…

S (refermant définitivement la porte) : Bonne nuit.

**Fin**

J'y crois pas ! 38 minutes ! Mon record 


End file.
